Miscommunications
by jealousy jane
Summary: These two put up a strong front, but neither really knows the other. It's easier for them to pretend they dont care, than risk putting their heart on the line. It's time for them to sort out their miscommunications instead of holding on to old prejudices.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok readers this is going to be written in alternating points of view between Alec and Max, who knows I might throw in a chapter from Joshua's POV at some point. It might be a bit confusing the point of my writing it this way so if you have questions after reading chapter two when i post it feel free to ask and I will do my best to explain what I am trying to do. And remember your three R's Read Review and Rate, and an F if you feel like making it a Favorite_**

It was disgusting really to watch those two making gah gah eyes at each other all the damn time. I don't even want to think about how insufferable they would be if that virus wasn't keeping them from touching under the threat of death. Crash was in full swing, with people who were all looking to forget the world outside.

Me, I wanted to forget one little spunky brunette who was currently making said "gah gah" eyes at our resident martyr Logan. God, just being in the same room as those two was making me nauseous. What is it that Max sees in him I wonder? _Is she still clinging to her hopes at a "normal" life? _Nah it was more likely she was holding onto a relationship that had no hope of working out in order to shut herself off from any real feelings.

For such a fearless being Max sure was afraid anything that might wound her heart. _Maybe I am the pathetic one. _Watching her from the bar, milking my scotch to drag out the time I had to observe her. Not that she noticed. Of course not, I wasn't even a blip on her radar when _**he **_was around. _Hell, I'm barely on the map when Logan __**isn't**__ around. _

Damn she looked good sitting there, legs stretched out wearing her usual tank top and jeans. Almost as if she knew I was thinking about her, Max locks eyes with me from her table with our dear Eyes Only, who was no doubt going on about some mission of his to "save the world". Putting on my ever present shit eating grin I simply raise my glass to Maxie in mock salute. As per usual she rolls her eyes at my antics and goes back to her Logan time.

I decided that I had suffered enough for one night, so I downed the rest of my drink and headed out of the bar. As soon as I make it to the alleyway I regret having not brought my bike. _Fuck Seattle and its fucking rain. _Sighing I hunch my shoulders and start heading home, silently praying to make it to my apartment before getting soaked.

"Alec!"

_Well would you look at that, little Maxie came after me._ Pausing without turning I respond."Yes, my dear Maxie?" In her customary response she delivers a decisively aggravated smack to the back of my head. Rubbing a hand over my abused head, I turn to glare at the woman who has been plaguing my thoughts. For a minute we just stand there staring at each other as I wait for her to berate me for whatever it is that I screwed up now. _Isn't that how it always is with her, humph as if she could be bothered to actually talk to me unless it's to rip me a new one._

"What is your problem Alec? You've been acting like a bigger ass than usual." _And there it is, so she doesn't appreciate my attitude, well right back at ya sister._

"Always so blunt Max. It's what I love about you." I respond with a sneer. My anger is on a short leash tonight I know and if a fight is what Max wants, then this time I wouldn't simply stand there and take her shit. _No I am not in the mood for little miss righteous and her high fucking horse._ Yet glaring down at her she surprised me by just throwing her hands up in surrender and turning to stalk towards her beloved Ninja.

"I'm not in the mood to fight Alec. I just gonna ask if you wanted to catch a ride with me." Thankfully her back was turned so she couldn't see my confused expression at her offer. _So she doesn't want to fight._ Unsure of this turn of events I ask in a snide tone,"Since when do we carpool?"

Pausing upon reaching her ride I could see the frustration on her face when she turned to answer me. "Ugh, you know what? Forget it. I don't know what I was thinking?" _Could it be that she actually cares, that she doesn't want me walking home in the rain?_ My curiosity was piqued by this whole very un-Max like encounter. Cocking my head to the side I watch her mount her bike and start the engine as she shakes her head in what I can only guess is anger that I would be so rude as to basically throw her offer right back in her face.

Never before had anything I said gotten under her skin, so why did this affect her. I had to unravel this mystery, so blurring after her I call "Wait up." She pauses just as she is about to take off, and waits for me to hop on_. Huh, I wonder why she's acting so strange. Maybe she needs a favor. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 for you all. Thank you so much to cucumber07 for your review. I am glad you liked the first chapter. I tried to channel Alec as best I could. I hope Max turned out well too. and I hope you enjoy this chapter too. thanks for reading, revie favorite and such._**

I'm starting to realize Joshua was right about Alec. He is all " tricks and treats". So colorful at first glance, but if you look close enough you can tell its all just a well made ploy. All his smirks and snide comments are just a decoy. Away to keep anyone from asking questions he would rather not answer. And, if you do ask, his answer stays, " I'm always alright." _That stubborn little bastard has me worried. _I know Alec is watching me as he stood leaning against the bar wearing his trademark leather jacket, sporting some surprisingly sexy bed head with his usual glass of scotch in hand. _He looks like he hasn't slept in a while. _I may have shark DNA but Alec sure doesnt, and without a good nights sleep Alec sure likes to cop a major attitude_. _

What I don't understand is why. He's been watching me like a hawk for the past couple of weeks. And if I wasn't so concerned I would be livid with his creepy "I'm gonna watch every move you make" act that he has going now. Even with Logan sitting across from me, I can't stop my mind from wondering what the hell has Alec so outta whack. One minute I am listening to an Eye's Only informant net story and the next I find myself staring back at the subject of my wandering thoughts. Even with those dark circles and that frown that is so unlike him I had to admit he looked good. _I guess us test tube babies got lucky in the gene pool. _But that's not right, it's not just his physical traits. There is just something about him, some spark that draws people to him. _Maybe that's how Manticore wanted him. Or maybe that's how he is despite Manticore._

In true Alec fashion he flashed his stupid grin and raised his glass to me in mock salute. _Ugh what an idiot. _Though I was sitting at a table on the other side of the bar I could tell his teasing was only half hearted. But one must keep up appearances, I mean, I wouldn't want him to know I could see through that act of his. So rolling my eyes I turn back to Logan, who was still going on with his story oblivious to the fact I hadn't been paying attention. _He sure does like to hear himself talk sometimes. _

I've never been one to deal with my own emotional stuff, let alone anybody else's. _Hell, I run in the other damn direction to avoid having to talk about "feelings"._ Yet, lately I've found myself wanting nothing more than to get Alec to open up about whatever it is that's got him all twisted up inside. _Even if that means I gotta beat it outta him. _So when I looked back to the bar only to find Alec already halfway up the stairs on his way out I jumped up to head after him. "Max, where are you going? I haven't finished telling you what happened with that state senator." _Oh so that's what the story was about, huh kinda makes sense now I guess. _"Sorry Logan I gotta blaze. Promised Joshua I would stop by." I made my exit without looking back and I knew Logan had his "I can't believe she is just gonna up and leave like that" face on. _Geez Logan sure does get his panties in a twist over the smallest things._

Pulling my jacket on as I walked outside into the rain I thanked whatever greater power that exists that I had decided to take my bike instead of walking. I could see Alec making his way down the alley. _He'll get soaked if he walks home. I know I am going to regret this._

"Alec!"

As I walk toward him he doesn't even bother to turn around, instead just replying in a snarky tone, " Yes my dear Maxie?" _He knows I hate it when he calls me that. Shithead._ Smacking the back of his head in my aggravation and watch as he turns to glare at me with a sour expression. _What a baby. I didn't even hit him that hard and here he is rubbing his head like it actually hurt. _For a minute we just glare at each other, and its almost as if he is waiting for me yell at him for something. _What did he do now?_

" What is with you Alec? You've been acting like a bigger ass than usual." For just a second I could have sworn I saw disappointment in his eyes, but it was so fleeting I couldn't be sure. _Maybe it's Rachel. It is coming up on the anniversary of her death. _

"Always so blunt Max. It's what I love about you?" I could feel his anger just bubbling below the surface, waiting to be released. _Usually he just takes my comments in stride. Not tonight. No something must be seriously wrong._ Instead of taking the bait taking this argument to a whole new level as he undoubtedly thought I would, I decide it would be best to just walk away from this one. _If he needs to duke it out with me fine. But I'm not dealing with this where a bunch of ordinaries can see._ So throwing my hands up I head toward my baby to show by giving him my back that I wasn't looking for conflict.

I call back to him," I'm not in the mood to fight Alec. I was just gonna ask if you wanted to catch a ride with me." He paused for a moment, probably confused by my offer. _It's not everyday I ask if he needs a ride anywhere._ "Since when do we carpool?" _He really doesnt know when to fucking quit. My patience only goes so damn far, and hes on my last nerve. I don't need to deal with this, he obviously doesn't want my help. _

Looking back to answer him I knew frustration could be seen on my face," Ugh you know what? Forget it. I don't know what I was thinking." Mounting my bike I start her up while shaking my head, fully prepared to leave his sorry ass here. _I was just trying to be nice. Didn't want him walking in this stupid rain. And what does he do, throws my offer back in my fucking face. _I don't really know why this bothered me so much. Nothing he ever says gets under my skin, but for some reason I was disappointed that he couldn't just thank me and hop on.

_I guess I don't really give him much reason to expect me to be nice. _Just as I am about to head out I hear him call after me " Wait up." I wait for him to blur over and get on before taking off. _Huh I wonder why he changed his mind. Probably needs a favor._


End file.
